


noname

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Тот самый звонок, когда он всё-таки состоялся.





	noname

Под ногами хрустит и шевелится битый кирпич, вся улица — как после артналёта, но телефон оказывается почти цел. Так только, пылью припорошен.

Брюс готов рвать и метать. Он терпеть не может чужих драм, ненавидит вмешиваться в чужие дела, а больше всего на свете ненавидит видеть то, что видит сейчас: как вся жизнь, всё существование мирного города рушится к чертям.

Он сплёвывает кислую известковую пыль, жмёт на кнопку, вызывая единственного абонента из книжки номеров, и снова обводит взглядом разорённую улицу, как разрушенную жизнь.

Гудок.

Трубку берут сразу же. Как будто Стив ждал. Был уверен, что этот звонок будет, и в самый неподходящий момент, потому что с такими новостями любой момент — неподходящий? Повсюду носил телефон с собой, как и Тони?

Иногда Брюсу страшно хочется стать Халком, взять этих двоих в огромные ладони и столкнуть, как пару шахматных фигур. Держать так, пока оба не опомнятся и не придут в себя, не договорятся — если вообще что-нибудь придётся говорить.

— Стив, — выдыхает он. В трубке — живая тревожная тишина, частое дыхание человека, который сейчас за тридевять земель, но готов увидеть дымящуюся гулкую улицу вместе с ним, с Брюсом. Услышать далёкий вой сирен и крики испуганных людей. Прийти на помощь… что эти двое натворили, что для этого приходится звонить? Раньше Стив просто оказывался там, где был нужен!

Сейчас он молчит в трубку, и это такое молчание, от которого ещё хуже, чем от сирен.

— Стив, — повторяет Брюс. Во рту сухо от пыли, и он сам себя не узнал бы по голосу, но если уж у Старка всё это время была эта чёртова раскладушка, сомнений нет: Стив уж точно был в курсе, что тот не пожертвует её Армии Спасения. И что никто чужой не…

— Тони? — как-то неуверенно переспрашивает Кэп, и вот так сюрприз: когда его не видно, а только слышно, Брюс бы ему и двадцати не дал. Голос молодой, растерянный. — Тони!

— Это Брюс. Привет, Стив.

Трубку словно льдом подёрнуло: тишина звенит, страшная и колкая.

— Что стряслось, — не спрашивает, а требует Стив. — Что с ним? Где вы?

Брюсу хочется смеяться. Паршивым, совсем не весёлым смехом. Эти два идиота ухитрились рассориться так, что Тони пришлось уговаривать, а теперь оказывается, что Стив по-прежнему на взводе каждый раз, как речь заходит о Старке. Это не изменилось. Ничего не изменилось, вот только…

— Думаю, он уже за пределами атмосферы, — Брюс рефлекторно прикидывает числа. — Да, уверен в этом. С ним Питер и доктор Стрэндж. На чужом корабле. 

Судя по тому, что доносится из трубки, Стив врубает новости. Чужой далёкий язык частит словами, которых Брюс не понимает. Куда же Кэпа занесло? Он же не просто не в Штатах и не в Европе, он вообще где-то на краю света, как какой-нибудь каторжник!

— Расскажи толком. И быстро, — а вот теперь в голосе Стива лязгает привычная, утешительная командирская сталь. — Было нападение? В новостях пока ничего.

— Не успели, — Брюс трясёт головой. — Меня, кажется, слегка контузило. Этот мальчик, Питер, пытался вернуть Стрэнджа, но его утянуло за собой, а Тони…

— Я буду через час, — обещает Стив. Что-то лязгает на периферии — щит? Оружие? Готовое лопнуть терпение? — Почему он мне не позвонил, когда началось?

Судя по голосу, он на грани того, чтобы начать ругаться на чём свет стоит — и при этом торопливо собирается. Наверное, там, где он сейчас, большая разница во времени с Гринвичем — может, Брюс вообще поднял его с кровати.

Если так — хорошо. Не время спать, когда невиданный, несравнимый масштабами ни с какой другой угрозой тиран грозит Земле и всему, что на ней обитает.

— Я не смог его заставить, времени не хватило, — Брюс кривится, трёт разболевшийся висок. — Что вы оба натворили, почему не вместе? 

Как вы могли так просрать всё, что было — вот настоящий вопрос, и Брюсу нет нужды задавать его напрямую.

— Это… сложно, — после паузы выдаёт Стив. — Всё пошло не так.

— Вот и он так сказал. Как в дурацком сетевом статусе, — в сердцах говорит Брюс. — Танос пришёл за камнями, а два лидера Мстителей не разговаривают друг с другом! В каком вы классе, в первом?

Он испуган, потому и готов орать на Стива. Когда боишься за кого-то, легче всего начать злиться на него же — и, кажется, это и есть ответ. Именно это и случилось с двумя проклятыми идиотами, которых Халк тряс бы, как пару груш, попадись они ему в руки. 

— Ты же говорил — вместе! — почти рычит он, и чёрная жгучая вода паники и отчаяния поднимается всё выше, жжёт всё сильней. — Ты говорил, мы сможем что угодно, если будем командой, а теперь я возвращаюсь — и всё пошло к чертям! Ты неизвестно где, Тони теперь тоже, чёрт, всё равно что пешком под танк, я никогда не видел ничего подобного этому кораблю!

Стив тяжело дышит в трубку. Потом начинает говорить медленно и спокойно, словно успокаивает испуганного ребёнка. Очень большое, очень рассерженное и очень опасное создание с интеллектом ребёнка и настоятельным желанием крушить всё, что ему не нравится.

— Брюс. Я думаю, мы помиримся. Очень скоро, если только Тони даст мне шанс. Я долго этого ждал и…

— Из космоса-то?! Да уж, придётся подождать ещё немножко!

Ну хорошо. Да. У него приступ паники и ярости. Последнее, чего Брюс хотел после их с Тором приключений на мусорной планете — увидеть, что и на Земле беспорядок. Самый большой беспорядок из всех, а эти двое не нашли лучшего времени, чтоб разругаться!

— Господи, — бормочет Стив. Слышно, как хлопает дверца, как взрёвывает мотор, и ярость, только что трепавшая Брюса, исчезает, как не было. Трудно злиться на человека, которому настолько не всё равно. — Господи боже. Хоть бы только Тони был в порядке, а с остальным мы…

— Прилетай, Кэп, — устало просит Брюс. Ему сейчас предстоит долгий путь по развалинам. Кого-то непременно придавило, посекло осколками стекла, у кого-то шок, а он всё-таки не только в физике доктор. Работа для него найдётся всегда — и для Мстителей тоже. — Прилетай, приезжай, появляйся, и знаешь… я видел его новый костюм. Это что-то.

— Могу себе представить, — доносится сквозь рёв мотора и свист ветра. — Он цел? Был цел, когда ты его видел?

— Костюм или Старк? — неудачно шутит Брюс, шагая по осыпающимся хрустящим обломкам. Он понимает, что нарочно тянет разговор, что пора захлопнуть телефон и заняться тем, что лучше всего умеет каждый Мститель: ликвидировать угрозу. Хотя бы здесь, на этой распотрошённой улице. Но уж слишком хочется слышать знакомый голос — голос из прошлого, из времени, когда все они были командой. Защитниками Земли, её надеждой, её щитом. Смогут ли снова?

— Оба! 

— Был, да, — Брюс уже видит первого пострадавшего. Молодая женщина в деловом костюме и туфлях-лодочках сидит, неловко вывернув стройные ноги и держась за плечо, в опустошённых глазах — шок и неверие. — Очень злился.

— Тогда за него можно пока быть спокойным, — произносит Стив, но покоя в его голосе нет. Нисколечко. В нём страх, раскаяние и отчаянное желание надрать Таносу и всем его подручным задницу. Не худший вариант. — Он переименовал контакт?

— Что?! 

Брюс склоняется над девушкой, проводит ладонью перед её лицом. Сотрясение или что-то посерьёзней? Плечо — ерунда, самые неприятные проблемы начинаются с головы. Спросите лидеров Мстителей, если не верите. 

— Контакт. В телефоне, с которого ты звонишь. Он называется как-нибудь в духе Тони? — Стив делает крошечную паузу. — Капитан Ослиный Зад или что-нибудь такое?

— Нет, — растерянно отвечает Брюс. — Нет, просто Стив Роджерс. О чём ты вообще думал, тебя могли отследить по этому номеру, чёрт возьми! Мисс! Мисс, посмотрите на меня. Сколько пальцев?

— Не могли, — отзывается Стив. — Тони бы меня не предал.

Мутные синие глаза чуть проясняются, и Брюс быстро оттягивает нежданной пациентке веко, проверяет температуру и пульс. Кажется, обошлось без внутреннего кровотечения — хорошо. 

— Тони бы нет, — повторяет он, имея в виду сразу всё: и эту невозможно глупую свару, которую он, по счастью, пропустил от и до, а не то Халк разобрался бы с идиотами по-свойски, и теперешний кризис, который они встречают разрозненными, раздробленными, почти совсем чужими друг другу. — Но если бы этот телефон попался в руки не мне, а кому-то другому? Хотя… ты прав. Тони с ним, похоже, не расставался.

— Не расставался, — эхом слышится сквозь вой ветра. Если Стив сейчас в машине, то эта машина готова взлететь над шоссе. — И я для него по-прежнему Стив? 

— Ну… да? — Брюс ощупывает плечо под дорогой, безнадёжно испорченной тканью костюма. — Что в этом такого удивительного? Кэп?

— Ничего, — отвечает тот, и до Брюса доносится звук, с которым запускаются гигантские моторы квинджета. — Ничего, Брюс. И всё. 

На секунду — прежде, чем поднять пострадавшую и оттранспортировать в безопасное место, если здесь ещё остались безопасные места, - Брюс слышит в его голосе надежду.


End file.
